Embodiment of Fire
だ!! の のカメハメ |Rōmaji title = Ketchaku da!! Honō no Keshin Nijū-Bai Kaiō-Ken no Kamehameha |Literal title = Showdown!! The Embodiment of Flame in a 20-Fold Kaiō-Ken Kamehameha |Number = 91 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Kaiō-ken times 20!!! |Airdate = May 22, 1991 |English Airdate = October 12, 1999 |Previous = Bold and Fearless |Next = Trump Card }} だ!! の のカメハメ |Ketchaku da!! Honō no Keshin Nijū-Bai Kaiō-Ken no Kamehameha|lit. "Showdown!! The Embodiment of Flame in a 20-Fold Kaiō-Ken Kamehameha"}} is the 17th episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 22, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 12, 1999. Summary Captain Ginyu blows his cover while inside Bulma's body, and frantically attacks Krillin, but to no avail. In a last ditch effort to survive and rejoin Frieza, Ginyu prepares to perform his Body Change technique on Piccolo, but Gohan throws Bulma, who is in the Namekian Frog's body, into the beam's path, switching Bulma to her original body and Ginyu to the body of the Namekian Frog again. As Bulma celebrates returning to her own body, an attack from Frieza blows her away, though she manages to safely land elsewhere. Goku continues to battle Frieza with no success whatsoever, being pummelled around by the tyrant. Finally, Frieza throws Goku into a lake and starts to drown him, causing Goku to lose consciousness. However, a nightmarish vision of Frieza slaughtering his family and friends before destroying Earth snaps him awake, and in his rage, he explodes out of the water. Declaring that he will not let Frieza win, Goku furiously powers up another Kaio-ken 20x attack and topples Frieza. He follows this up with a Kaio-ken Kamehameha which hits Frieza directly, but Frieza survives the blast, albeit with a singed palm. Major Events *Goku uses the Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha against Frieza. Battles *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form - 50% power) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth (Vision) *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Ginyu Force Theme" - Just before Captain Ginyu attempts to switch bodies. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Captain Ginyu attempts to switch bodies with Piccolo. *"Call Out the Dragon" - When Goku attacks Frieza while using the Kaio-ken x20. Differences from the manga *The appearance of Bulma and Captain Ginyu and their subsequent body change which Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo all find themselves involved in is exclusive to the anime. *Goku's apocalyptic vision of his family, friends and home planet being wiped out by Frieza is exclusive to the anime. *Goku uses the Kaioken x20 in midair while the manga has Goku using the Kaioken on the ground. Trivia *Yajirobe, Bora, Upa, Baba, Android 8, Suno, Nam are friends who not appear in Goku’s vision. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 91 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 91 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku faz um Kaioken aumentado 20 vezes! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 091 pl:Dragon Ball Z 091 Rozstrzygnięcie!! Odradzająca się z płomieni dwudziestokrotnego Kaiō-kena Kamehame-Ha Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z